


Been Through

by baekstan18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, CBX is a group, College AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Romance, Twin AU, luhan is a dick, talent shows are a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekstan18/pseuds/baekstan18
Summary: Park Chanyeol just wants to protect his twin, Park HoSook, while falling for her best friend, Byun Baekhyun. Luhan just wants HoSook back. HoSook is scared to tell someone how she feels. Kris thinks HoSook is not as good as her brother. Wonder what adventures shall arrive for this group of friends? I suck at summaries xD





	1. Talent Show

HoSook sighed as she looked at how much eyeliner she had left. She had just used the last of her eyeliner. She ran a hand through her hair, before making sure her hair is silky flow and her makeup alright. She leaves her bathroom to check up on her brother. She knocked on his door before opening the door.

“Chan? You awake?” HoSook calls softly into the dark room, only to get a groan from the bed. A lanky arm slipping past the blankets. She shakes her head and walks over to him. She gently wakes him up.

“Hey, we’ll be late to first period. You know the professor likes us being on time!” She explains to him as the male rolls over.

“Ok, ok, ok. I’m up, I’ll be down in a few.” Her brother tells her. HoSook, satisfied by him getting up, leaves his room to go get breakfast finished. Her brother and her share an apartment together and split the rent. Their parents kicking her brother out for coming out to them, but they hadn’t expected their only daughter, the twin to her brother, to leave as well. The twins were extremely close to each other.

Her brother took good care of her and knew how to help her when she was having an episode. She suffered from mild depression but she was getting better. She had just finished plating their breakfast when she heard the loud thumps of her brother coming downstairs. She sighed when she noticed his blood red hair still messy.

“Here eat, I’ll brush your hair.” She says to him, he just nods. As she went to get his brush, he sat down and began to eat.

“Wow, Sook, this is amazing as ever.” Her brother calls. She giggles as she comes back. She hums in response as she brushes his hair out for him. He fed her pieces of meat as she brushed his hair. Once she was done, she sat down and began eating as well.

“Hey, Chanyeol?” HoSook calls as she eats. He hums in response for her to continue as he eats. “Have you thought about what you are going to do for the upcoming talent show?” She asks him. The talent show their university holds every year for the seniors is part of their grade and to see how well their students are doing. They are allowed to form groups and compete, through the talent show has a requirement to pass their senior year.

“Honestly, I haven’t thought about it yet. I haven’t decided on if I am going to sing, rap or play the guitar or piano. Why?” Chanyeol responds back as he finishes eating.

“I don’t know. I guess I haven’t decided between singing or guitar.. Or maybe both? Haha. I do want to form a group.” HoSook responds as she finishes eating as well. She collects some of the dishes while Chanyeol collects the rest. They clean the dishes as Chanyeol thinks about it.

“If we do form a group, besides us two, who else would be part of it?” Chanyeol asks. HoSook had to think about this because her three best friends, Jongdae, Minseok and Baekhyun were performing together and called their group CBX. She looks to Chanyeol. 

“I don’t know.. My best friends are performing together as CBX. What about your friends?” She asks her brother as they dry and put the cleaned dishes away.

“Well, Kris and Tao haven’t decided what they are doing, so I could as them. Sehun and Kai are both dancers so they might join us as well.” Chanyeol says softly.

HoSook nods before heading to the bathroom, Chanyeol close behind her. They brush their teeth in silence as they think about what to do. They decide to talk about at around lunch time since they only had one class together. HoSook has three classes today so she tells the time her second class ends because she’ll have a two hour break before her next and last class of the day. They head to the university for class.

~~~

Chanyeol walked into the cafeteria in the university where he was meeting up with his sister and their friends. He walked over and claimed the largest table. Soon three males walked over, talking excitedly.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol calls out to the male with black hair and rectangle smile.

“Hm? Yeah? That’s me.” Baekhyun confirms, looking confused, a bit taken back by Chanyeol’s height, not quite used to his height.

“HoSook wanted you three to join us for lunch, though she won’t be here for another 15 minutes.” Chanyeol explains, his eyes averting away from Baekhyun. Baekhyun blinks at this before he, Jongdae, and Minseok sit down at the table. Chanyeol noticed his tall friends, waving them over.

“Hey, Chan!” Kris calls, high fiving Chanyeol once he walked up to him. Kris and the three others sit down with Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Minseok.

“Are they your sister’s friends?” Tao asks him. Chanyeol nods before introducing them to each other. Though the fifteen minutes passed rather quickly from the talk of music and soon another ten minutes passed.

“Sorry, guys, that it took me awhile to get here. Thanks, Chan for saving a table for us.” HoSook says out of breath, smiling at her brother.

“Wow, your sister is hot,” Kris and Kai comment. HoSook blushes at the comment, taking the empty seat between Chanyeol and Xiumin.

“Really guys? Please don't hit on my sister while I'm here.” Chanyeol groans.

“Um.. there's more to discuss besides how I look. My brother and I haven't decided exactly what to do but we want to form a group for the talent show.” HoSook explains to them.

“Are you just talented as your brother?” Kris challenges. There's a spark in HoSook’s eyes at the challenge.

“Your mistake, man. You think I'm competitive, Kris? You haven't met my sister.” Chanyeol responds.

“Seriously, I'm very competitive and there's times I can't beat her.” Baekhyun comments. Xiumin and Chen snort at this, agreeing.

HoSook grins, getting up, “Then the music room it is!” she exclaims. Chen, Baekhyun and Xiumin laugh, getting up to follow her.

“See.. Good job Kris.” Chanyeol murmurs before getting up, following his sister.

“Says the one that follows her without complaint.” Kris calls as he, Kai, Sehun and Tao get up, following after them.

As the group headed to their destination, they had small talk about what type of music they enjoyed. HoSook opened an empty classroom, walking inside. Baekhyun, Chen and Xiumin all grin, knowing exactly what Kris got himself into.

Chanyeol follows his sister to the piano that is sitting in front of bleachers. HoSook hums, sitting down at the piano after adjusting her skirt under herself. She starts playing a soft melody, Chanyeol grins.

“This is a song she composed~ For someone that she won't tell.” Chanyeol says to the stunned Kris. Baekhyun blinks at this. Xiumin is watching HoSook playing, A ghost of smile playing on his lips. Chen grins, having a knowing smile.

Kris clears his throat after a minute or two, “Okay, you are good at the piano, can't beat you there. What else is there?”

Chanyeol and HoSook exchange looks before she gets up. Chanyeol takes a seat at the piano, playing it. HoSook hums softly before she starts singing the lyrics of the song he's playing.

Kris sighs as Chen, Xiumin and Baekhyun join in on the song. All four of their voices harmonizing.

“Okay, you are right. I shouldn't have challenged her though I think she should sing. If we choose a song, you two could dance to it right?” Kris asks Sehun and Kai.

“Yeah, let us sing as well.” Sehun comments. Kris nods to it, looking to HoSook and Chanyeol.

“I almost hate that it'll be just us three,” Chen whines to Baekhyun and Xiumin.

Xiumin nods before adding, “But that's okay. Let her choose.”

HoSook blinks, “I should sing? Sure then, if that's what you guys want and what my brother wants.” She says softly.

“That's what I want, Sook.” Chanyeol comments with a nod.


	2. Planning

“Chan, I think you should sing as well.” HoSook says after a moment.

“If you want, I don’t care what I do. Are we doing an original song or are we covering a song?” Chanyeol asks.

HoSook hums, “We could write our our own song.” 

“That’s a good plan, guys. We wrote our own song as well. But we aren’t letting you guys see until the show.” Chen says with a grin.

“That seems fair. Since you three are of your group, maybe you should go? Wouldn’t want the competition to hear our plan making.” HoSook says teasingly, earning a snort from Xiumin and Chanyeol.

“You’re right, Sook. We’ll see you later? Meet up about 7 for the movies?” Baekhyun asks her.

“I’ll meet you guys there.” HoSook says with a smile before Baekhyun, Chen and Xiumin nod and leave.

“Now to business. We’ll have to figure out the composition of the song before the lyrics, then the parts of the song go where.” Kris says.

“Of course. But genre. Are we aiming for romance or something?” HoSook asks, looking at Kris when he talks.

“Are you comfortable with something already or do it matter?” Kris asks.

“We can’t do a song on our friendship since HoSook isn’t really friends with you guys, so to speak.” Chanyeol says softly.

“We can still do a friendship song, Chan. Just can’t base it our friendships with our friends.” HoSook responds back.

Chanyeol hums softly, “How about we do song with more meaning than just friendship?” 

“Like what? What do you have in mind?” Kris and Kai both ask.

Chanyeol looks to HoSook, “Well, about depression or something?”

HoSook is quiet, “Chan... I’ve got you and my friends.. Why doesn’t it have to be something like that?”

“Because I am sure there is other people that fight it just as much as you.” Chanyeol responds back. Sehun, Kris, Tao and Kai’s eyes go wide at this.

“Your twin suffers from depression? I couldn’t even tell.” Kris comments.

“You can’t see the signs.. But Chanyeol and I are usually always together.. Especially when we live together without our parents..” HoSook says softly.

“Then how do you know someone suffers from it?” Kai and Tao ask.

“There’s signs.. If you know how the person behaves and know their body language well enough. I’ve seen the signs.. They become enclosed on themselves, complains they are extremely tired and want to sleep the days away, start hiding themselves, their eyes become dull.. They even wear fake smiles quite a bit.. Oh, their favorite saying is ‘I’m fine’ or ‘I’m okay’.. when they really aren’t at all. Right, HoSook?” Chanyeol explains, watching his sister closely. Said sister, tugs at her sleeves of the turtleneck sweater she’s wearing, but doesn’t deny it.

Kris’s eyes widen at this, “Wow.. Chan.. I never knew, I’m sorry, HoSook. You can’t lean on us as well.”

“Thanks.. Don’t be sorry.. You didn’t cause this.. I got medicine and therapy that I do to help me cope with it.” HoSook says softly, Chanyeol is watching her closely, sighing.

“Anyways, you guys go head and get going. HoSook has another class soon. I’ll compose a song tonight so we can work on the lyrics.” Chanyeol explains.

“Alright, see ya, man.” Kris calls, patting Chanyeol on the shoulder before leaving. Sehun and Kai wave goodbye before following Kris out.

“Nice meeting you, HoSook.” Tao says softly before following the other three.

Once they are alone, Chanyeol looks to her face. “You did it again, didn’t you? You’re wearing something with long sleeves, I know what that means. What happened?” He asks, seriously.

HoSook freezes, looking at the floor, fidgeting. “I... I’ve been trying to tell my ex to leave me alone.. And it got really bad.. He was constantly calling me.. I even left my phone at home.. I’m sorry, Chan.. and you weren’t home and I didn’t want to bother you..” HoSook explains softly. Chanyeol sighs before getting up, bringing her against him in a tight hug.

“Just because I was out with my friends, doesn’t mean you are going to bother me by saying you need me. That’s what I am here for, to help and guide you. Please stop thinking otherwise.” Chanyeol says softly, HoSook carefully returns the hug, nodding.

“I’ll try.. I’m sorry..” HoSook says softly, gripping at his shirt. Chanyeol rubs her back comfortingly.

“It’s okay. Just please come to me, do you want me to talk to him?” Chanyeol asks her softly once she gently pulls away.

“Maybe.. You know how he is.. I have to get to class..” HoSook says softly.

“Let me walk you to class. I’ll be back after your class if I’m not, I’ll send Kris. He’ll protect you.” Chanyeol says softly, kissing the top of her head. He walks with her to class.

“Thanks, Chan..” HoSook says softly.

~~~

Chanyeol runs a hand through his hair before walking to the library. He scans the library when he walks in quickly finding someone who could him. He walks up to the male.

“Junmyeon!” Chanyeol calls to the male, walking to him.

“Um.. Chanyeol, right?” The male asks, now being known as Junmyeon.

“Where is he?” Chanyeol asks him.

“Where is who?” Junmyeon asks confused as another male walks up.

“Luhan. I have a few words to share with him. I'm not going to beat his ass.” Chanyeol explains.

“Luhan-ge? He's on his way here. Why?” the second male questions, concerned for his friend.

“Thanks. He needs to leave my sister alone.” Chanyeol practically growls out.

“Kyungsoo... I think it be best we find Luhan quickly. Remember that girl he dated back in high school? That's her twin brother, Chanyeol. He's rather protective and Luhan clearly hasn't given up on her...” Junmyeon explains. Kyungsoo sighs, nodding before he leaves.

Chanyeol runs a hand through his red hair with a sigh. Junmyeon paces. Minutes later, Luhan and Kyungsoo return. Luhan freezes at seeing Chanyeol, Chanyeol narrows his eyes at him.

“Why are you still texting my sister?! You have no right to talk to her. You lost it when you cheated on her.” Chanyeol growls out.

“I never cheated on her! That’s why I am trying to talk to her.” Luhan growls back.

“So what? That stark naked girl laying in your bed was what? An accident? Your sister? Hard to make that not cheating, Luhan.” Chanyeol growls.

“It was an accident! I shouldn’t have gotten drunk that night, alright?!” Luhan growls out.

“It was on our birthday, you asshole! You were supposed to be with her that night! She was calling you over and over again! You wouldn’t pick up! So we went to find you! That’s how we found you... Getting head from some girl and you didn’t stop.. You let her keep going even while my sister was trying to get your attention.. You broke it off on our birthday. You have no right to keep harassing her.” Chanyeol growls out. Luhan opens his mouth to explain but closes it.

“You did what? Luhan! What were you thinking? How could you do that?” Junmyeon questions his friend. If looks could kill, Luhan would be dead from the intense glare he’s getting from his best friend, Kyungsoo.

“I was stupid and naive! We were all like that! Clearly she still wants me back! She said so herself! She hasn’t dated anyone after me.” Luhan challenges back.

“She didn’t date anyone because of you! She can’t trust anyone, she’s scared all the time! She likes someone, don’t you dare screw this up! You have no idea how you ruined my baby sister!” Chanyeol shouts at him. By now many students are watching the scene in surprise, whispering to each other.

“How could I screw it up if I am obviously the one she likes? I highly doubt she has trust issues! Are you sure you aren’t the one making all this up in your head?” Luhan yells back.

“I’m not the crazy one! I’m not the reason my sister.. Is hurting.. I know who she likes, it’s not you.” Chanyeol responds before he leaves. Junmyeon and Kyungsoo are dumbstruck at what just happened.

Luhan glares where Chanyeol left through the doors, “You have no idea you idiot...” He grumbles.

“I think he does, Luhan. How come you said that she broke up with you? Why did you lie to us?” Junmyeon asks him.

“What you did.. That’s beyond repairable.. What you had with her.. You let go and she let you go. You need to actually let go since you left her.” Kyungsoo says.

“Because I was stupid.. You know how I was in high school, I didn’t want to grow up.. It was a accident.. I literally only had a few drinks but at some point I had woke up after I heard them leave. I freaked out because I wanted to be with her not the girl in my bed.. But I keep trying to talk to her... I’ve been trying to fix my mistake.” Luhan says softly.

“Luhan.. I think you should drop it.. There’s something more to this than what you think.. He hesitated..” Junmyeon says softly.

“As in leave her alone.” Kyungsoo says.

“I don’t want to leave her alone, I want to fix this.” Luhan says before he leaves as well. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon share a look and sigh at this.

~~

HoSook walked out of class, looking around. Luhan is waiting for her but Chanyeol or Kris or any of his other friends aren’t around. She moves out of the way of her classmates, fumbling for her phone. Luhan walks over to her.

“We need to talk.. Since when did you wear turtlenecks..?” Luhan asks, looking her up and down before grabbing her wrist, earning a pained whimper from her. He drags her into an empty classroom, she tries to quickly send a ‘sos’ text, lucky she was able to send to Chanyeol and Xiumin.

“There’s nothing for us to talk about..” HoSook mumbles as Luhan shuts and locks the classroom door. She backs away from him, eyes wide at what he did.

“Sure we do. I’ve been trying to talk to you and fix what happened in high school for four years. HoSook, I love you, please believe me.” Luhan explains, walking to her.

“J-just leave me alone... please..” HoSook says, backing up even more. She jumps slightly at her phone vibrating in her hand, she brings it closer. She answers it, not looking at the id.

“HoSook? You sent an sos. What’s wrong?” Xiumin says over the line.

“Why are you answering the phone?! I’m trying to talk to you and you answer the phone!” Luhan shouts as he cages her. “Please HoSook.. I just want to talk and fix what I did.. I love you.. Please don’t cry..”

“L-leave me alone... Please Minnie.. Help.. I can’t... I’m scared..” HoSook says, her breath coming up short and fast, tears falling from her chin.

“Shh.. It’s okay, HoSook where are you? I’m coming to you!” Xiumin says as he leaves behind a confused Chen and Baekhyun. They too soon follow after hearing how frantic Xiumin was to try to calm her.

“I’m not leaving you alone.. Please stop crying.. Let me heal you for my mistake..” Luhan says softly, bringing a hand up to brush her tears, only for her to flinch a way.

“I-I don’t want you.. Please.. Just go.. Classroom.. Next to my class..” HoSook says as she ducks under Luhan’s arm. She stumbles from him, she crouches down, keeping her phone to her ear.

“HoSook, calm, slow and deep breaths, remember? That’s what you do when you feel a panic attack. Calm down please. I am coming to you, okay?” Xiumin says softly into his phone, dodging around people to get to her class. Chen and Baekhyun are chasing after him. Baekhyun pulled his phone out, quickly finding Chanyeol’s number in it.

“Hello? Baekhyun? Why are you calling me?” Chanyeol asks softly as if he shouldn’t be on the phone.

“Where are you? I know you gave me your number for emergencies but this is one. HoSook sent Xiumin an sos text, she’s having a panic attack.” Baekhyun says to Chanyeol, sounding breathless.

Chanyeol freezes, “Do you know what’s going on? Or where she is?” He says quickly, looking to his manager. “I have to go, I know I just got here two hours ago, but.. My sister she needs me. Yes, ma’am. I will be back as soon as I can, thank you for understanding.” He says before runs out of the cafe he works at.

“I don’t know, I am following Xiumin. Wait, her class just let out five minutes ago, so she should be close to her classroom.” Baekhyun explains quickly.

“Please HoSook, let me help you.” Luhan says softly, suddenly taking her phone, her anchor away. He hangs up on Xiumin. “It’ll be okay.. Let me love you and heal you.” He says softly, crouching with her and hugging her. HoSook’s breathing just seems more erratic now, she tries to get her phone back as more tears slip down her cheeks. She tries to push Luhan away.

Xiumin curses at this as he runs up to her classroom, mumbling to himself, finding one of her classmates. “Have you seen HoSook Park? I’m looking for her.” He asks them.

“Uh.. yeah she went into that classroom over there with Luhan-ge.” The classmate says. Xiumin quickly runs to the classroom. He tries to open the door, before pounding on it.

“Luhan! Open the door! Leave her alone!! You’re only making matters worse for her!!” Xiumin growls, trying to open the door. Baekhyun freezes at this.

“Chanyeol... It’s Luhan.. He has locked in a classroom alone.. With a panic attack.. She’s crying. I can hear her..” Baekhyun says into the phone as growl is the response from Chanyeol.

Chen’s eyes widen before turning to the student, “Can you get campus security before Minseok breaks the door? Our friend is in there and it’s not good that those two are together, please.”

The student nods before running off to find the security. Chen and Baekhyun go to Xiumin, holding him back.

“Don’t break the door, you’ll get in trouble.” Chen says softly.

Luhan is holding HoSook, running his fingers through her hair, “I’m sorry for everything I did to you.. It really wasn’t my intention to get drunk on your birthday. I swear.. I love you, HoSook.”

“I... I don’t love you...” HoSook says between gasps, trying to push him off, her vision blurring and blackening. Luhan glares, holding her still.

“Yes you do.. Why else haven’t you dated anyone else?” Luhan questions as soon the security open the door.

Xiumin runs forward with Chanyeol hot on his tail.

“You asshole!” Chanyeol growls, pushing Luhan away from HoSook. Xiumin quickly goes to her, pulling her against him.

“Remember, deep slow breaths, Sook.. stay calm. We’re here.” Xiumin says softly to her, she listens, slowly calming down and taking slow, deep breaths.

“I’m the asshole?! I’m the one who is trying to fix this and you’ve stopped me everytime!” Luhan calls out. Chen and Baekhyun quickly go to block beside Chanyeol to keep Luhan from reaching Xiumin and HoSook.

“Yeah you are! You are the reason she can’t trust people, you’re the reason why she does therapy.. Have you ever questioned why she wears turtlenecks?” Baekhyun calls out.

“I.. I have questioned that.. But she wouldn’t listen when I asked.. I didn’t know I caused her that..” Luhan says, staring at the three male barricade. HoSook is calming down and Xiumin’s arms as he wipes away her tears.

“You.. She wears them to hide her scars... She hurts herself to not feel the pain you cause here.” Chanyeol explains next, patting at his chest above his heart.

“You are the reason these two aren’t dating yet because she’s so terrified to be cheated and lied to that she can’t trust us or Xiumin!” Chen calls out.

“You know.. You claim to love her.. But you don’t know what love is.. You broke her.. You two dated for three years and one day out of the blue... Oh I got drunk, oops. I think you’ve been cheating on all that time.. Just leave her alone.” Xiumin growls out, holding HoSook, who had fallen asleep from everything.

Luhan opens and closes his mouth, staring at them.”You’re right.. We did date for three years.. Never once would she let me touch her more than just her hands, or her hair or her face.. I’m a man, I wanted more than that so I got it elsewhere. But I always came back to her.” He says.

“You piece of shit! That isn’t how relationships work!” Chanyeol growls out as Chen and Baekhyun finding themselves refraining the giant. “You should have gone to a different university!”

“I don’t care! I came here to get to my dream and besides.. We both applied here together.. She still came here. Not my problem. By the way, how did mommy and daddy take to finding out their only son is gay and their only daughter is suicidal?” Luhan bites back, hitting a few nerves before storming out of the classroom.


	3. Healing

Chanyeol is seething in angry but before he can go after Luhan, Baekhyun nudged him. Xiumin carefully gets up, holding HoSook in his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck.

“Let’s not do something that will cause problems, Chanyeol. We have to take care of our HoSook.” Xiumin says, looking at Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Chen.

“So Chanyeol, let’s get her home.” Chen says softly, patting Chanyeol’s shoulder. Chanyeol sighs softly, nodding. Chanyeol leads the way out of the classroom. Xiumin is carrying HoSook, following Chanyeol. Baekhyun and Chen sigh and follow them after collecting HoSook’s things.

Their classmates watch them leave, whispering to each other about what happened. Chanyeol ignores them and leads the way to his car. Once they get to his car, Chanyeol unlocks the back door and opens it. Chen helps Xiumin and HoSook into the car. Xiumin is holding HoSook. HoSook is sleeping in Xiumin’s arms.

Baekhyun and Chen get in, Baekhyun in the front seat and Chen in the back with Xiumin and HoSook. Chanyeol sighs as he gets in the driver seat. He buckles up along with Baekhyun. He starts the car and drives them to his shared apartment with his twin.

Once they arrive at the apartment building, Chanyeol turns the engine off, getting out. He opens the back door and helps Xiumin get out. Baekhyun and Chen get out as well. Baekhyun walks over to Chanyeol, taking the keys. Xiumin is carrying HoSook as he and Chanyeol head to the front doors. Baekhyun locks the car as Chen opens the front door.

Chanyeol and Xiumin walk inside while Xiumin carries HoSook. Baekhyun follows them inside as Chen lets the door shut behind them. They all go to the elevator and Baekhyun hits the button for it. Chanyeol holds the door open as they all get in. The elevator ride to Chanyeol and HoSook’s floor is a quiet one.

Chanyeol holds the door of the elevator for all them to get off. Baekhyun leads the way, knowing the way to their apartment from how often he came over. Xiumin follows Baekhyun, carrying HoSook. Baekhyun unlocks the door and opens it for everyone to go inside. Chanyeol and Chen walk over after a moment.

Xiumin heads inside, slipping his shoes off as he heads to their living room. Chanyeol takes his shoes off, walking inside next. He goes to Xiumin and moves to take HoSook. HoSook stirs a bit but she’s got a tight hold on Xiumin. Xiumin shakes his head.

“It’s okay, I got her. Just point me to her room.” Xiumin says softly.

Chanyeol sighs softly, “Down that hall, second door on the right.” He says softly as he watches Xiumin walk down the hall.

Chen runs a hand through his hair, “I wasn’t expecting Luhan to do that.. Heck I hadn’t realized she dated him.” He says softly.

“She did, but he cheated on her and we caught him in the act.” Chanyeol mutters.

“He’s going to regret coming after her like that. Chen, you may have not gone to the same high school us, but Luhan was a real prick. He hasn’t changed from the teenager he was in high school.” Baekhyun says softly as he joins them in the living room.

“But that doesn’t give him the right to harass our best friend, either.” Chen says softly.

“He’s been doing since Senior year of high school.” Chanyeol grumbles.

“He better not mess up what Xiumin and HoSook have going on for them.” Baekhyun says after a moment.

Chen nods in agreement, looking at the time, “I gotta get back to the college. You guys stay here, I’ll get a cab. I got class in thirty minutes.” He explains, waving to them before he leaves. Chanyeol walks him to the door, shutting it behind Chen. He walks back to Baekhyun.

“I don’t have class for the rest of the day. I’m sure Xiumin and HoSook will be fine. Sorry, if I was acting weird earlier.” Baekhyun says softly to Chanyeol.

“No it’s okay. I don’t think anyone realized that we would know each other. I’m partially at fault as well.” Chanyeol chuckles, smiling gently.

“I’d rather things not get awkward around everyone.” Baekhyun says softly, returning the smile. Chanyeol nods, hugging Baekhyun.

“It’s hard not to want to walk up to you and hug you. You have this crazy affect on me.” Chanyeol mutters with Baekhyun laughing in response.

“You know, we will have to tell them soon. They might start putting the pieces together since they know HoSook, you and myself went to high school together.” Baekhyun responds back, laughing.

“You are right. But not today, not with what just happened..” Chanyeol responds softly.

“I know, I know. Just don’t Luhan’s words get to you either, okay? I know he hit low with what he said, but.. Just don’t give him the attention he wanted.” Baekhyun says softly, reaching up and placing his hand against Chanyeol’s cheek. He rubs his thumb against his cheek gently, Chanyeol leans into the caress.

“He had no right to say those things. You were there.. They were so disappointed to know I liked men and not women. And to top it off that their only children wanted to be musicians and singers rather than a doctor or lawyer..” Chanyeol mutters softly.

“I know, Yeol. They even liked Luhan as well. I know that they were the main reason why those two even dated in high school. Sometimes parents don’t understand their children when you think they should and would. It’s okay.” Baekhyun says softly, rubbing his cheek gently. Chanyeol just sighs softly, leaning into the rubbing. Baekhyun gently stops.

“Let’s leave these two be, yeah?” Chanyeol says softly. Baekhyun chuckles, nodding.

“Let’s leave a note at least. Some fresh air will do you well.” Baekhyun says softly. Chanyeol nods and heads to the kitchen, he writes a note before he places it on the fridge. Baekhyun and Chanyeol slip on their shoes and leave the apartment, holding hands.

~~~

HoSook slowly stirred awake, blinking her eyes, “Minnie..?” She says softly.

“Yeah, HoSook?” Xiumin responds against her ear, holding her. HoSook blinks, before a dark blush creeps along her cheeks. She loosens her hold on him.

“W-when did we get in my room? Where’s Chan?” HoSook asks softly, pulling back to look at Xiumin, who has a tight hold around her waist.

“Well, your brother drove us home. I think Chen left first and then it sounded like Baekhyun left. Not sure if Chanyeol left with him or not.” Xiumin responds softly, noticing the dark pink on her cheeks, giving her his gummy smile.

“O-oh. Okay.. I’m sorry for clinging to you suddenly.. I was expecting either my brother or one of his friends to be outside the classroom but instead I was ambushed by Luhan...” HoSook mumbles, looking away as her blush darkens. Xiumin brings a hand up, placing a hand on her cheek.

“I know.. It’s okay. I should have come to you instead. I know how Luhan is. I remember all too well. I’m sorry I couldn’t keep you save.” Xiumin says softly, rubbing her cheek. She turns to look at him.

“It’s not your fault.. Just because we know him.. Doesn’t mean we will understand him enough to know he would go to me like that.. I’m just glad to be safe... with you..” HoSook says softly, leaning into his hand.

“HoSook.. I should have said something sooner.. But I really like you. I’ve liked you for a while.” Xiumin says softly, rubbing her cheek gently.

“Really? Xiumin.. I’ve liked you for a while as well.. But I was scared.. Because of Luhan.. Can.. Can you help me heal?” HoSook asks softly.

“Of course. I will help you heal, I promise you that.” Xiumin says softly, sealing the promise with a kiss. HoSook’s eyes widen at first before they flutter close as she returns the kiss. Xiumin is rubbing her cheek, her own arms still around his neck.

Xiumin pulls away, smiling his gummy smile at her. HoSook seems a bit dazed, opening her eyes, shyly returning the smile with her own.

“W-what does this make us then..?” HoSook shyly asks.

“HoSook.. Would you like to be girlfriend?” Xiumin asks instead, watching her, rubbing her cheek.

“I-I would love to be your girlfriend, Min..” HoSook says softly as Xiumin kisses her again. She returns the kiss all to happily. Only the reason behind them pulling away is because her phone starts ringing. HoSook sighs as she pulls her phone out, blinking at it.

She answers the call, “Chan? What’s going on?” She asks the caller, Chanyeol. Xiumin tilts his head as he keeps his arms around her waist.

“Um.. Baek and I have been talking, I need to tell you something. Can you meet us at the park?” Chanyeol asks her softly.

“The own by our apartment building?” HoSook asks, sounding confused. Xiumin watches her, holding her.

“Yeah, that’s the one. Baek said it’s okay for Xiumin to be here.” Chanyeol responds softly.

“O-okay. I guess I have something to tell you as well. I’ll be there in ten minutes.” HoSook says softly as Chanyeol responds with a ‘okay’ before hanging up.

“What’s going on?” Xiumin asks softly, holding her.

 

“Chan said that he and Baek have to tell me something but you can come as well.” HoSook explains softly. Xiumin nods to this.

“Alright, you said park, so lead the way.” Xiumin says softly, patting her butt, releasing her. HoSook blushes at this before slipping off his lap. She helps him up before taking his hand in her own. He gently laces their hands together as she leads them to the front door. They put their shoes on before leaving the apartment.

It takes them about ten minutes to get to the park. Baekhyun waves them over by a tree, Chanyeol is standing beside Baekhyun. Xiumin and HoSook walk over to them, hand in hand.

“You two are together? Finally!! About time!” Baekhyun exclaims with a grin. HoSook blushes at the comment.

“Yeah, yeah. I was giving her time, I know what Luhan did. I grew up with him.” Xiumin says softly, patting HoSook’s head with his free hand.

“What about you two?” HoSook asks, tilting her head.

“Sook, Baek and I have been seeing each other for a little over a month.” Chanyeol says softly, scratching his cheek. Baekhyun smiles sweetly at Chanyeol.

“Wow, explains the reason behind ditching me sometimes. Yeah, don’t be surprised Baek. I’ve noticed how you sneak off in the middle of our sleepovers when you think I am asleep.” HoSook says. Baekhyun looks like a deer caught in headlights, opening and closing his mouth.

“Sorry, Sook for those nights. I know he is your best friend, I know it’s going to be weird knowing your best friend is dating your brother.” Chanyeol says softly, earning two snorts from the other couple.

“God, I hope one of you gets laid soon.” Xiumin says with a grin.

“Seriously, I was afraid to ask if you two liked each other because that sexually tension in the air was you two. I saw the way you two looked at each other when you thought no one was looking. And yes, Chanyeol, Baekhyun here has a fine ass.” HoSook says with a matter of fact tone. Her boyfriend laughing at this.

“You look at my ass a lot?” Baekhyun questions, a blush creeping along his cheeks. Chanyeol is getting red in the ears.

“Y-yes?” Chanyeol says nervously. Baekhyun just smiles shyly, tapping Chanyeol’s lips. Chanyeol seemed to have gotten the message as he kisses his cute boyfriend. HoSook rolls her eyes as Xiumin snickers softly.

“Get a room you two.” HoSook calls playfully, earning the double middle finger.

“So mature you two.” Xiumin says with a roll of his eyes. Chanyeol and Baekhyun break the kiss with chuckles, looking at them.

“We are mature, right, babe?” Chanyeol says cheekily.

“Definitely,” Baekhyun says with a grin.

“Bullshit.” HoSook mutters with a roll of her eyes.

“Alright, you two need to have some pictures together! Hand them over.” Chanyeol says with a grin. HoSook smiles gently, opening her phone, entering her password before handing it over to Chanyeol. Xiumin does the same, but handing it to Baekhyun.

“Okay, first picture, separate. So you both have a picture of each other without the other.” Chanyeol explains before he and Baekhyun take the pictures.

“Awesome, next up, cute pictures of the couple!” Baekhyun coos. HoSook blushes as Xiumin smiles gently at HoSook. After about twenty minutes of Baekhyun and Chanyeol being camera happy with taking their pictures, they had decided to go get dinner. 

They had left the park, headed back to their apartment building to get Chanyeol’s car. Chanyeol pulled his keys out, unlocking his car for them. He goes to the passenger side, opening the door for Baekhyun, smiling at the shorter male. Baekhyun returns the smile, getting into the car.

HoSook and Xiumin climb into the back of the car, they are deciding which pictures to use for the lockscreen and homescreen wallpapers. Baekhyun chuckles as Chanyeol shuts Baekhyun’s door, he goes to the other side. Chanyeol gets in the driver seat, starting the car up. All four of them buckle up before Chanyeol leaves the parking lot. Chanyeol drives them to the restaurant they had decided on.

After they ate their dinner, they drove to Baekhyun’s place first. Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol’s cheek before heading up to his apartment. Chanyeol hums softly, waiting. HoSook grins.

“Hey, Chan.. How far did you two go?” HoSook asks, grins mischievously. 

Chanyeol opens and closes his mouth several times before finally speaking, “HoSook! What the hell?” He whines at her.

“She asked a question that we both want an answer too.” Xiumin speaks up.

“How would you two like it if I asked if you two had sex, huh?” Chanyeol retorts back. HoSook immediately shuts up, blushing.

“Easy, we haven’t had sex yet, we just started dating.” Xiumin sasses back.

“Ugh! You two are impossible. We’ve only made out, hold hands, and cuddle on my bed or his bed or the couch.. Okay? We aren’t at that stage..” Chanyeol grumbles. Baekhyun opens the passenger door, panting with a duffel bag in hand, blinking.

“Yeol, what’s wrong?” Baekhyun asks softly, confused. He climbs into the car and buckles up.

“Nothing.. My sister is impossible with her impossible boyfriend. Double teaming me. Now Minseok, where do you live? I’ll drop you off, unless you are staying as well?” Chanyeol responds softly. Baekhyun places a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

“Y-you c-can stay if you’d l-like, Minnie..” HoSook stutters softly.

Xiumin gives his gummy smile, “No. It’s okay. I got a test I have to study for anyways. Maybe next time okay?” He says softly to HoSook before telling Chanyeol where he lives. HoSook nods slowly, before watching Chanyeol drive them to Xiumin’s apartment.

“Text me, okay..?” HoSook asks softly, looking to Xiumin when they arrive at his apartment. Xiumin nods, kissing her forehead.

“I will, Sook. Bye guys. Thanks, Chanyeol, for the ride.” Xiumin says softly before getting out of Chanyeol’s car, he waves. He heads inside before Chanyeol drives them home. HoSook is silent the rest of the ride home. Chanyeol and Baekhyun glance at her as Chanyeol tries to focus on driving.

Chanyeol parks in their parking lot once they arrive at their building. HoSook is so lost in her thoughts that she hasn’t realized they were home. Baekhyun unbuckles himself after Chanyeol does. Baekhyun turns to HoSook, patting her knee.

“HoSook. HoSook, we are home.” Baekhyun calls to her, HoSook jolts in surprise, eyes wide. She looks around before nodding, she gets out of the car. Baekhyun gets out next, slinging the duffel bag over his shoulder. Chanyeol gets out last, locking the car before he holds hands with Baekhyun. They both lead the way to the shared apartment of the twins. HoSook is trailing behind, she’s looking at her phone. Once they get inside the building, they take the elevator to their floor.

They get off on their floor before Baekhyun unlocks the apartment, thanks to Chanyeol giving him his own key. Baekhyun walks in first, taking his shoes off, before moving out of the way. HoSook follows Baekhyun inside, slipping her shoes off before darting off to her room. Chanyeol comes in next, he and Baekhyun share a look at the hurry HoSook had for her room.

Chanyeol sighs softly, “I hope Minseok can really help her.” He says softly, Baekhyun agrees softly. Baekhyun closes the door before taking his boyfriend’s hand in his own, leading Chanyeol to Chanyeol’s room. Chanyeol gives a weak smile, returning the hold on Baekhyun’s hand.

“Me too.. But let’s take care of ourselves.. Worrying isn’t going to help things..” Baekhyun explains softly. Chanyeol opens his bedroom door for Baekhyun.

“You’re right. You should change, I will too for bed.” Chanyeol says softly as they walk into his room. Chanyeol shuts his door, locking it. Baekhyun hums as he drops his bag on a chair by Chanyeol’s desk. Chanyeol starts going through his dresser for a change of clothes. Baekhyun pulls out his own clothes, though Baekhyun goes into the bathroom.

Chanyeol watches his boyfriend go into his bathroom, sighing softly. He gets changed for bed before he waits for Baekhyun on his bed. Baekhyun returns after he changed, he walks over to Chanyeol. Chanyeol gets up, he silently moves the blankets back for them to lay down. Baekhyun turns Chanyeol’s light off before getting into Chanyeol’s bed. Chanyeol hums softly, getting in after him.

Chanyeol wraps his arms around his Baekhyun, Baekhyun returns the favor. Baekhyun’s face is nuzzled into Chanyeol’s chest as Chanyeol nuzzles Baekhyun’s hair with his nose.

“Good night, Baekkie...” Chanyeol murmurs softly.

“Good night, Yeol..” Baekhyun responds softly, as they both fall asleep, cuddling each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on aff.. decided to see if i get response here to see if i should continue this story or not.. i mean i am working on the next chapter but i don't that much motivation to write it.


End file.
